The Liger Team
by Thunderstorm2
Summary: Bit leaves and brings his own team to the mix The Liger Team
1. Bit's Leave

Yo listen up legall: i do not own zoids some one else does not me (prays that i dont get sued)  
  
  
  
zoid speech  
  
Zoids  
  
Liger  
  
Team  
  
Beep beep beep the sound of Bit Cloud's alarm clock going off at 6:00am woke the younge but energetic pilot.Today was the day he would leave the Blitz Team to form the Liger Team his team.Bit grabbed his already packed bags and took them to the hanger to store in his Liger Zero.  
  
When reaching the hanger he loaded his luggage into the Liger and he just noticed Doc had set up a trailer and on the trail were his C.A.S.(the liger armor for anyone blond enough not to know) components.Ready to go Bit asked the always ready Liger Zero.You bet buddy!Opening the the doors to the hanger and bounding out at there maximum reached with the trailers being pulled slowing the speedy zoid a bit but not much  
  
Back at the Blitz base.  
  
Lina Toros waking to find Bit,Liger Zero, and her snacks missing she was furious untill she found Bit's note that was written and laying on the table.When every one was awake she read out to them in there usuall happy morning moods Bit's note  
  
"Dear, Blitz Team  
  
  
  
I have left to form my own team I have had many good and bad times but i will never forget them.  
  
You all were family which I will miss and I ask a tough task of you not to miss me.I hope  
  
to battle you all one day.I will see you then but till that time comes keep winning never losing.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Bit  
  
P.S. thanks for the snacks Leena"  
  
The whole Blitz Team set in silence until Leena spoke up lets promise Bit that we will never stop losing do yall agree and with multiple nodds they had a heavy task to bare.  
  
  
  
Back to Bit  
  
Liger we have neared the city limits its time to slow down.Got it Bit.Steering the Liger into a dock and locking down the trailer Bit said goodbye to Liger and headed to an arcade.Looking at the zoid battle simulater with the new option of using different zoids and not just a hunk of junk Command Wolf Bit payed his credits and entered and selected his zoid of choice Liger Zero Panzer.Waiting for an opponent Bit sighted in his cannons and missiles and then out of no where 2 lion zoids dropped in a Shield Liger and a Blade Liger the judge capsule landed and anouced the battle mode 0999(made up no rules) READY FIGHT! The Ligers not paying attention to the Panzer charged at each other.The Sheild Liger energyzing its shield to full power charged the Blade witch was already on its way blades extended and powered to the max clashed shield against blade.Bit takin quite an interest in the fight watched in awe as the fight continued.The Blade Liger was getting an upper hand by slamming into the side of Shield Liger making it fall and being shot by the shot cannon on the Blade Liger they continued slamming shield and blade.After slamming,ramming,bashing, and shooting at the other the Shield Liger fell and the judge announced that the Shield Liger was defeated.Bit got a wicked grin as he prepaired his Burning Bang attack to drop the Blade liger which caught on and was charging.Bit realeased all of his missles on the the Blade Liger which was not necassary considering its damaged body of the Blade Liger fell to the ground and announced Bit Cloud the winner. Stepping out of the simulater he saw to angry girls looking about ready to take his head off and they both started smiling and jumped on him.What are yalls names the on the left was Nykki and the one on the right was Bree each very beautiful younge women.Bree was about 5'5ft tall 100lbs blue eyes blond hair sorta muscular.Nykki was 5'2 90lbs brown hair green eyes sorta thin but good looking no doubt.Well Mr.Cloud we already know who you are your famous.Bit and the girls spent the rest of the day together shopping and such.They invited Bit to stay at there home which was outside the city a base actually well a smaller one.It was big enough to hold three zoids when they arrived he saw a complete copy of the Hover Cargo and the girl's zoids whitch were a green Shield Liger and an Orange Blade Liger.  
  
Bit asked the girls if they would like to join him on his Liger Team and they agreed now having somewhere to live was going to make it easier.  
  
Chapter One Is Now Over! 


	2. First Battle, We Rule!

" "liger zero talkin  
  
Battles And New Ligers  
  
Bit woke up earlly on a monday morning knowing that they had a battle dragged his sorry lazy ass to the shower to see Bree there in her bra and panties. Taking off like a madman he ran to the Liger Zero in hope for his life. Bree stood there blushing. Nykki came in yawning what did you do to Bit? Huh what makes you think that? I don't know just the fact he ran out of here like a madman. Oh that um nothing. Thanks for hiding me Liger I thought she was gonna kill me."Wow was she acting like Leena?"I don't think so she hasn't chased me yet."I guess your right."Oh well time for a shower.Bye Partner."Bye"  
  
4hrs later  
  
GO Blade Liger, screamed Nykki as she was thrust out of their teams Hover Cargo a gift from her father.Lauching Shield Liger anounced Bree. Bit was getting an idea in his head when he went to the cas platform.Activating the Panzer armor and having just the hybrid cannons attached, Bit launched the Liger onto the battlefield. Waiting for the opponent Bit looked at the triggers to fire the hybrid cannons and smiled.  
  
Ahh better late than never anounced Bree as she watched their opponents take their places.Bit laughed as he saw six Rev Raptors and a SpinoSappa get ready to be destroyed. Looking at the sky the Judge Capsule Landed and rose to take its place the area within a 20mile radius is a designated battlefield The Liger Team Vs. The Slasher Team battle mode 0982 area scanned battlefield set up ready fight! Bit taking careful aim fired the hybrid cannons taking out 4 RevRaptors. Bree charged forward shield activated rammed and started pushing a Rev Raptor backwards causing a little damage, but not enough to take it out. Pressing a switch the missle launchers opened and unloading on her oponent. Bree smiled as she defeated her oponent. Nykki frowned as she was hit by a shell which got her angry activating the thrusters on her blade liger and opening the blades she moved in on the opponent Rev Raptor shooting the legs of the zoid with her shot cannon she easily sliced the left leg of the Rev Raptor off. Bit knew it was his turn so he charged the opponent activating the boosters he ran past the SpinoSappa and turned the Liger Zero around and said lets do it partner and closed in for the kill the Liger Zero jumped coming down with the strike laser claw take off the right arm of the SpinoSappa. Judge Battle Over Battle Over and the winner is the Liger Team.Yeah we did it team yelled Bit.  
  
The team headed off towards their base to have a celebration. Nykki ran up and wrapped her arms around Bit and telling him what a good job he did. Blushing, Bit said y'all were great out there. Nykki kissing Bit on the cheek making him blush even more. They got out some pizza and soda and had a party then Bit took his shower and went to the roof to lay and think. Then Nykki found Bit laying there she over to him quietly and set by him. Bit set up and gave her a strange look then smiled at her. She leaned on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her and they fell asleep on top of the base  
  
1 Week Later  
  
Bit get your ass back here screamed Bree as he had just stole her sandwhich. Throwing a chair at Bit and hitting her mark Bit lay on the floor with half a sandwhich in his mouth. Satisfied Bree went back to the kitchen to make another sandwhich. Bit got up and went into his current girlfriends room Nykki who was still asleep to his surprise. Setting on the bed she tackled him to the floor kissing him on the lips and leaning up again smiled. Bit shaking his head whoe that was a surprise. Laughing Nykki climbed off Bit and changed clothes cause they were going to buy another armor for the Liger Zero. After heading into the parts store to get the cooling system, zoid strength and stamina upgrade, and the new shadow armor. Looking over the Shadow System which was a light but yet still powerful armor that is black and includes a smoke discharger, stealth cloke, heat scensors, a back mounted long range snipe cannon, and two standard ion boosters.  
  
After going back to the base Bit set to work on installing the cooling system on the Panzer system which took two hours but was worth it. The strength and stamina upgrade would quadruple the Liger Zero's strength and endurance along with the new strength came great speed. With this upgrade he could get the Panzer Zero into a run that equalled that of the Liger Zero's standard amor before the upgrade. The Jager unit could now easily keep up with the Lightning Saix without the Ion Boosters activated, but with them activated he would be able to maybe double his speed allowing the Liger to completely leave nearlly any zoid except the faster ariel zoids. The Shcneider could use the new speed to easily slice oponents with and keep goin and break the Elaphanders Shield with a buster slash no problem. The standard armor was now more agile than before. Bit went to sleep in the meeting room that night to tired after the work he had done.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Bree here launching the Shield Liger. Go Blade Liger anounced Nykki hyped for the match. GO SHADOW yelled Bit !Looking at the sky the Judge Capsule Landed and rose to take its place the area within a 20mile radius is a designated battlefield The Liger Team Vs The Champ Team battle mode 0982 area scanned battlefield set up ready fight! Harry's Iron Kongs instantly shot down Nykki and Bree using heat seeking missiles. Bit activated the smoke discharger filling the battlefield. Then activating the stealth cloke and running to a sniping position while the Champ team fired away hitting nothing in the smoke field. Bit took careful aim and shot one high powered titanium slug into Harry's zoid ripping a large hole in the zoid's chest causing an instant system freeze. Reaiming he took out the other two zoids and yawned. Battle Over Battle Over winner is the Liger Team. After reloading the zoids the team went back to their base for a nights rest.  
  
Waking up Bit went and took his shower and waited for the girls to get up cause today he was buying something else for the Liger.  
  
Leaving the base after writing a note Bit took the Liger to a shop to get a charge particle gun installed and headed back to the base. After laying around all day the team went back to their rooms for another nights rest.  
  
Three Weeks Later  
  
Battle Over Battle Over winner is the Liger Team Announced the Judge launching back into space. Bit looked at his teamates zoids which were a complete after sighing he dragged there defeated zoids back into their Hover Cargo. Both Bree and Nykki were injured and their zoids were beyond repair. Their opponent was in a zoid known as the Neo Warshark along with two Lightning Saix easily picked off the Shield seeing it was the slowest. The Blade Liger had luck in taking out one Saix but was defeated by the other Siax which had Armor Piercing shells and toar the liger apart. Using the Panzer system Bit took out his opponents but they needed help and major upgrades. Nykki and Bree were great pilots it was just their Ligers could not keep up with them. So after getting both of the girls in bed Bit made a phone call to Dr. Layon who was more than happy to help upgrade the zoids and become their Team Owner.(AN Ok Bit turned over ownership and Layon is like the Doc now) That night Bit went to sleep knowing that Layon would be there bright and early in the morning. Waking up Bit went outside to see Layon unloading two zoids which were a Lightning Saix and a Gun Sniper. Walking out to greet Layon smiling knowing what Layon was planning. Setting to work automatically he fused the Lightning Saix with the Blade Liger to create the Lightning Liger which was Orange and was sleeker than a Blade Liger but Bulkier than a Lightning Saix with the twin mounted cannon of a Saix on the back it probally keep up with another Lightning Saix,also with the twin blades of a Blade Liger this zoid was incredable along with shorter fangs and claws it still was way more agile than most zoids. Fusing the Shield Liger and the Gun Sniper made a strange green zoid known as the Snipe Liger. It had a long range rifle on the back with the boosters of a gun sniper which consealed two sets of missle launchers along with the machine cannons which were on the wrist of the Gun Sniper were now on the shoulders of the new liger other than that it looked like a sleeker more agile Shield Liger. When the girls woke up they were furious with Bit not asking permission but loved their new zoids.  
  
End of Chapter One 


	3. Black,Lightning, and Fluegal Teams

talkin"  
  
Fluegal, Lighting, and Black Teams   
  
Bit and the Bree were prepping there zoids for a battle with the Fluegal Team which was in a few minutes so it would be interesting considering that   
  
Layon had actually proposed that they were challenging a team which was strange for them. Setting in the Snipe Liger Bree looked threw her Snipe Scope   
  
at the rocky outcropping which she had to beat Naomi too at all costs because it had great sniping and the rocks provided good defense from her shooting   
  
and hiding came along with that. Bit sat in the cockpit of the Liger Zero in it's standard armor which he was going to battle in. The one thing that Leon did   
  
not know was that Bit had the upgrades and the Charged Particle Gun so it would be interesting.  
  
The area within a 20 mile radius is a designated battle field only team participants and crew members may be on the perimeter   
  
Area Scanned Battlefield Setup The Fluegal Team vs. The Liger Team Ready Fight! The Liger Zero rocketed forward with unbelievable speed but Bit was   
  
used to it considering he pioleted the Jager for awhile and was actually afraid to pilot it now. He ran into the Leon who was amazed and opened the blades   
  
and charged at the Liger Zero. Hey partner its particle time you ready? "Yes Bit activate the system." Activating the system the Ligers heat vents opened   
  
and the gun slid out into the mouth of the liger and collected energy but the strange thing was the energy was blue instead of yellow so Bit was scared out   
  
of his mind. "Take it easy with the strength and stamina upgrade allowed me to increase the power of all my weapons so the beam will take down the Beserk Fury   
  
no problem." Smiling Bit nodded and pulled the trigger. The giant blue beam of death flew at Leon who was trying to run from the beam with all his memoris flashing  
  
as the beam skimmed the Blade Liger collapsing the red zoid onto its side. The left legs were blown off as Bit grinned. Maybe that was overkill. "Nah couldn't be."   
  
The Snipe Liger was dodging shells from Naomi who made it to the ledge first. Opening the throttle full the Snipe Liger activated its sheild and charged up  
  
the side of the rocky outcropping, Trying to take her zoid out of snipe position Naomi turned and fired the wrist guns not even phasing the shield. Bree rammed   
  
the Gun Sniper sending it rolling down the other side of the rocks. Both the Snipe Liger and Liger Zero roared in victory.   
  
Battle Over Battle Over the winner is the Liger Team. Until we meet again Liger Team keep on winning. The judge rocketed off into space.  
  
Three Weeks Later  
  
Team get out of bed NOW screamed Layon we have a battle in two days chop chop repairs start NOW! Yawning Bit got out of bed and took his shower   
  
and started fixing the stabalizers which were a little out of order after firing the charged particle gun. In four hours the repairs were done and the team smiled and  
  
went to the reck room to play video games with Doctor Layon who beat them all 37 times at Bloody Roar 4 way rumble. Smiling Layon went to bed to leave Bit  
  
and the girls goin at it and ended with Bit winning 22 times. After all going to bed they new they had a long battle tomorrow.  
  
Go Lightning, Go Snipe , Go Jager the team launched onto the field and took there places against the three Lightning Saix. The area within a 20 mile radius is a  
  
designated battle field only team participants and crew members may be on the perimeter   
  
Area Scanned Battlefield Setup The Lightning Team vs. The Liger Team Ready Fight!   
  
Jack and Bit were running but the Jager quickly left the Saix even with its boosters on the Saix was having trouble keeping up. The Jager Ion Boosters activated  
  
throwing the Saix into the sky backwards and out of the dust when it settled was a beatin Saix in bad condition and out of the match the Lightning Liger and Lightning Saix  
  
ran even till the Lightning Liger brought out its blades and rammed the Saix taking it out. The Snipe Liger unloaded its rounds into the saix taking it down(i am tired sorry   
  
bout no battle description here) Battle Over Battle Over the winner is the Liger Team. Until we meet again Liger Team keep on winning. The judge rocketed off into space.  
  
Five Days Later  
  
Guess what team announced Layon. What Layon we don't want to guess, said bit. Well we have a battle today against the number 1 ranked team in class A.  
  
I thought we were in class B said Nykki. We are but, the ZBC thinks we need a real challenge said Layon smiling. Okie Dokie Pokie said Bit me and Liger are ready  
  
to take on who ever it is. It is a team of former Backdraft members. WHAT yelled Bit and the girls. There are 3 members Vega,Stoller, and Pierce. At this the team  
  
went completely white and fell onto the ground.   
  
Three Hours Later  
  
Go Panzer, Go Lightning, Go Snipe said the team launching onto the field. The opponent was there already and the judge just landed. The area within a 20 mile  
  
radius is a designated battle field only team participants and crew members may be on the perimeter Area Scanned Battlefield Setup   
  
The Black Team vs. The Liger Team Ready Fight! The Panzer quickly shot down the Storm Sworder with the Hybrid Cannons at the start of the match.  
  
Taking place the Snipe Liger shot at the Elaphander, but it activated it standard shield stopping the shells and launched its missiles  
  
(A.N. you know the one that he has on when he fights the Panzer) taking it down. But while doing so the Lightning Liger used its blades to cut the legs right out from under  
  
it. The Beserk Fury opened fire taking down the Snipe and Lightning easily.   
  
Running Back to the Cargo Bit got the Zero Armor and tackled the Fury to the ground. Bit activated his boosters and got as far away with the new speed he   
  
aquired and locked down the Zero and prepped the Charged Particle Cannon and fired slamming into the Fury's shield which wuz upgraded cause it was holding for now.  
  
After the beam's back up energy exploded. The Liger Zero came raining down with the Strike Laser Claw finishing off the Beserk Fury.  
  
Chapter Over 


	4. Bit Is Gone Again!

What Happened?!?!? Bit's Gone   
  
Walking down the hall Bit heard a sound moving around outside. When he looked out his window he fealt a sharp poke in his neck and let the effects of sleeping   
  
dart took effect. Waking the next morning Layon was looking for Bit seeing his door was open. Looking around he found no traces of him or any tresspassers.   
  
Giving up he went to breakfast.  
  
End Of The Day  
  
Nykki had just came back, but with a sad expression on her face. Bree was the same when she heard Bit was still missing. Layon introduced his zoid the   
  
Razer Liger. It was bigger than the Panzer faster also. It had two small ion boosters on the back and razers on the tail. One on each side of the booster and one   
  
that ran down the center of the back. It had two blades so it looked like it was a blade liger on a power trip. Layon took Bit's place for awhile then fully replaced him  
  
when he never returned.  
  
3 Years Later  
  
The Chaos Team formally known as Liger Team was shredding all competition in A Class and any S Class Team that challenged. The team was looking for a   
  
new member. They found a pilot named Damien Via. A six foot tall, one-hundred ninety lbs., aqua eyes, and long blonde hair that was spikey the whole way, the girls   
  
drooled over him. His zoid named the Geno Fury looked like a Genosaurer, Genobreaker, and Beserk Fury. It looked like a Genosauerer except a little larger with the   
  
twin spinning drills that the Fury has and the Horn off the the Genobreaker. The charge particle cannons were on equal power of the Genobreakers. It had the extending   
  
claws of the Genosaurer. The drills powered up could be converted into boosters to increase its hovering speed to 315km hour or the speed of the Lightning Saix.  
  
The team couldnt figure out why he was so familiar. But in battle he was rutheless. He was able to take down any opponent with ease. His final test against   
  
the Beserk Fury was now beginning. They charged forward each opening there drills and swinging them at eachother making it look like sword fighting. The Beserk Fury   
  
ended up with is drills broke. It retreated and began charging its Charge Particle Gun only to see the Geno Fury begin charging all three of it's guns. The Beserk Fury   
  
fell to the crushing power of his opponent.   
  
After the fight the girls looked in awe of what had happened. The original cannon of the Beserk Fury was over powered by the Geno Fury's and the other two   
  
beams did not fire until the original won the power struggle. They had a million questions to ask. Damien just went to his room and locked the door. Laying there his   
  
memory was coming together. He went to the Hanger and looked at the Liger. His zoid was standing next to it. So I was ur pilot huh Liger? "Yes you were." Well this   
  
is my new zoid. "I accept that." How about i fuse you two together, what do you think? "Well you two seem very connected." Yes we are. I realize our old relationship.  
  
"I will allow the fusion." Going to Layon he filled him in that he was kidnapped and trained to pilot a zoid to a great extent greater than any current pilot.   
  
Fusion gate ready Bit or Damien? Call me Bit. Ok, I understand activating the fusion.  
  
Next Day  
  
Emerging from the black light came a black Liger with blue eyes and claw along with the drills off the Geno Fury and it looked like the Liger Zero except the   
  
longer claws and armor was alot thicker and the evil intimidation coming off the Zoid they named it the Chaos Liger. Dr. Layon took the old Armors and upgraded the   
  
rest of the team's zoids. The Shadow armor was used on the Snipe Liger. The Jager Ion Booster were put on the Lightning Liger. The Panzer armor was attached   
  
on Layon's zoid so now it had thick armor and the Razors were reatached. The seven blades were put on the Chaos Liger and were painted a deeper shade of blue to   
  
match the claws and eyes.  
  
1 Week Later  
  
The team's name was changed back to The Liger Team. A message was sent that invited them to the Royal Cup. Bit got an evil smile knowing they would win   
  
and take on the Blitz Team. After going to the roof Bit laughed an evil laugh knowing that the Chaos Liger the zoid that would start a war with the world was about to begin.  
  
All he had to do was defeat the Royal Cup then take on the Blitz Team who was ruling S Class. The tradition was the the top S Class team had to take on the   
  
Royal Cup Champion. 


End file.
